


When You Fall

by Aryagraceling



Series: Rare Pair Central [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Multi, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: In the hours when they're alone, they rest.





	When You Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hookedonthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonthesky/gifts).



> Hey, hookedonthesky! I hope you enjoy this. It was actually the third fic I wrote for you for this exchange 😅 The others didn't go quite where I wanted them to, but I will link them in the end notes after creator reveals should you be curious.
> 
> Mood music [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4QaFY7gRR8)!

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when the bedroom door clicked open. Ibiki wasn’t due home for several hours yet and Raidou... _ had  _ been out on a mission. “Boo,” he said, exhaustion etched deep into the lines on his face. “How is everyone?” He sat on the edge of the bed behind her, extending a calloused hand to cup the side of Sayuri’s face as she nursed. “Miss me?”

“Always,” Sakura murmured. She tipped her head back to meet his lips, her own lifting in a smile when he laid down and left his arm across her stomach. “You scared me. I wasn’t expecting you home until tomorrow.”

“Mission was nothing to write home about, so I rushed,” Raidou said. “Deepest apologies if I’ve offended the ladies somehow, Sayuri. I just missed you both.” His slightly chapped lips brushed over the back of Sakura’s neck before he tucked himself closer and buried his face in the blanket. 

“We missed you too,” Sakura said, and Sayuri took hold of Raidou’s thumb in a tiny hand, refusing to let go. “See?”

“Mmm.” He waved his hand softly and she felt him light up behind her. “She’s getting so big, aren’t you, baby? Strong, just like your momma.”

Sayuri grabbed Sakura’s hair with the other hand when Sakura leaned back for another kiss, yanking down  _ hard.  _ “Ooh, help, Rai--”

Raidou disentangled his hand and pried Sayuri’s fingers apart, letting her grab onto him again. “Are you being naughty? Not loving on mom like you should? Mm, suppose that’s my job now that I’m home, isn’t it?” He kissed Sakura’s cheek before falling back and pulling the blanket up over himself. “How are you feeling?”

“Wiped,” Sakura said softly. “Shikamaru and Iruka offered to take her for the night so Ibiki and I could get some sleep before you got home, but now…”

“I wouldn’t say no to sleep,” Raidou said around a yawn. “Might not...even...take--” he yawned again, jaw snapping shut as he shut his eyes-- “might not get my uniform off. Too tired.”

“You’re washing the sheets if you try sleeping in that mess,” Sakura said. “Go shower first.”

“Cruel mistress,” Raidou groaned. He let the blanket fall back to the bed and leaned over to kiss Sayuri’s forehead just before she unlatched to look up at Sakura with wide eyes. “Are you going to be pissed if I ask for the bed for a nap? I can use the spare if you want.”

“I’ll do you one better and nap with you.” Sakura smiled down at Sayuri and gave her another finger to grab on to. “Yes, we’ll put you down while daddy showers and we’ll all sleep, hmm? Then we’ll go get papa...you’ll go to Iruka’s...and momma and the boys will have a relaxing night.”

Raidou cocked an eyebrow from the bathroom door. “Relaxing, or  _ relaxing?” _

“Up to you two tonight,” Sakura said. “I’m sure Ibiki could be coaxed into sex.” She sat up and took Sayuri with, laying the child over her shoulder and patting her back. Sex was the furthest thing from her mind, with the exhaustion and everything stretched to hell and the scar…

“Don’t I get a taste of you, too?”

“I’m--” Sakura bit her lip when he reached toward her. “Um, I don’t know if I’m feeling up to it.”

“Too tired?” Raidou let his uniform drop to the floor before sitting beside her.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s it.” 

“Mhmm.” He traced up the delicate skin of her thigh as he contemplated. “Are you really?”

“Yes. Shower’s waiting, Rai. You need sleep.” Sakura turned her face to nestle it into Sayuri’s, inhaling deeply to calm herself in the few seconds before she turned back to her husband. “I’ll be here when you’re done.”

“That’s my cue, then,” Raidou whispered. He retreated to the bathroom and Sakura breathe out in relief as Sayuri settled  _ without  _ spitting up this time. His singing over the water soothed both while Sakura laid Sayuri to sleep. Ibiki sometimes told them she had Raidou’s eyes--impossible, but when the light hit them just right she could see the resemblance. Both men were good to her-- _ for  _ her--and she looked fondly down at how their family had grown. 

Raidou surprised her again when he wrapped around her from behind, hair dripping onto her shoulder. “Out of practice?” he asked with a kiss to her pulse as he dried the spot. “And is getting Ibiki a secret mission or can I come along? I miss my husband just as much as I missed my wife and little girl.”

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.” Sakura turned in his arms and pressed her cheek to his scarred chest. “Planning on sleeping in her room, or can we go back to ours?”

“Come to bed.”

Sakura allowed herself to be led back into the bedroom, settling on top of Raidou’s hips when he urged her. “I thought you were tired.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate the beauty sitting on me,” Raidou murmured into her palm. He made a discontented noise when she slid off and tucked herself with her back to his chest, then one of understanding when she moved his hand off of her lower stomach. “Is it hurting? We can ask Tsun--”

“It makes me upset,” she interrupted. “I used to have a nice body.”

Raidou sighed. “Are scars really so bad? This one gave you our daughter, after all.” His fingers tightened in hers as he yawned again. “Scars tell stories and this is one you should bear proudly. I adore it, and I’m sure Ibiki does as well.”

“I’m sure he does,” Sakura whispered, free hand twisting in the comforter. “But it’s still mine to bear.”

**

Raidou wasn’t in bed when she got up. His voice mingled with Ibiki’s from the kitchen and as she walked out of their room, both looked up from the table. “Afternoon,” Ibiki said, motioning her over. “Sleep well?” He tucked her against him when she sat on his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Got done with work early and decided to come home. Pleasant surprise, seeing him here.”

“We were going to come get you on the way to drop Sayuri off,” Sakura said. She stretched, limbs splaying and nearly kicking Raidou in the shin. “Shikamaru said he’d get done around five and we could bring her any time after.”

“She’s still sleeping,” Raidou said. He rested his hand on her knee and she laced their fingers together. “I was thinking maybe we could get some food and do a movie night or something. We--” he met Ibiki’s eyes for a second-- “discussed it, and we’re fine just hanging out if you’re not feeling up to things.”

“Thanks.”

Ibiki kissed her neck before letting her go. “Maybe some wine?”

“I could go for that,” Sakura said. She heard Sayuri beginning to fuss and sighed before Ibiki got up, patted her shoulder, and went to take care of it. “I could’ve done it…”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to.” Raidou rested his hands on her hips as they watched Ibiki walk back out with the child, bouncing gently as he attempted to quell the rising cries. “We’re a team, baby, we promised.”

“You’ve already carried her,” Ibiki murmured into Sayuri’s cheek. “We can do the other work, Sakura. It’ll never be all on you.” He looked out at her through the wisps of their daughters hair tickling his nose and smiled. “Promise.”

**

He was the first to stir on the couch later that night. His knuckles brushed over the swell of her thigh under their blanket, calloused fingers rasping over the soft skin. The movie wasn’t capturing his attention, if his face buried in her shoulder was anything to go by. The light from the TV glowed silver over his face when she looked over, and he slid a single finger higher. “Are you sure we can’t convince you to let us help you feel better?”

Sakura let her head fall back as she sank lower into the cushions. “Ibiki…” He  _ knew  _ what those simple touches did to her, caressing her while Raidou spread a warm palm over her lower back. “I feel so gross, though.”

“You don’t look it,” Raidou whispered against her neck. He kissed up to her jaw before hooking a finger under the fabric of her tank top and pressing his lips to her collarbone. “You look like the woman we fell for.”

“Stunning,” Ibiki said. “No other word for you.”

“Lies.” Raidou leaned against her chest and ticked off on his fingers. “Magnificent, gorgeous, dazzling, allur--”

“Rai,” Sakura groaned, tucking her legs up and hiding her face in her hands. She could  _ feel  _ the blush creeping up, embarrassed yet again under the spotlight of her husbands’ adoration. “I still haven’t gotten back in shape yet, you can say it.”

“Still?” Raidou asked, incredulous.

“Baby, you’ve been her primary caregiver since she was born,” Ibiki said. “You’re so close to going back to work, too. Your body is  _ strong,  _ and it is beautiful. We want you to feel good about yourself, because you’re everything to us. Right, Rai?”

“You are.” Raidou’s hand traveled up her back to come around her shoulders and tip her against his side. “Always will be.” He settled his chin on top of her head, and Ibiki let his hand wander up and down her arm.

She relaxed bit by bit as they fell to rest again. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, she thought, being their focus again. Raidou’s tongue and Ibiki’s piercings felt so good, after all...and better if there wasn’t a crying baby to interrupt their first time in months. Ibiki’s focus had shifted back to her leg, content to drag a calming knuckle from her knee to mid-thigh and back again.

“Movie’s almost done,” Raidou mumbled.

“Bedtime?” Ibiki asked.

“Mmm.” Raidou let Sakura’s shoulder go and snuggled closer to her side, using her as a pillow before sliding down to rest his head in her lap with legs hanging off the side of the couch. “Could just fall asleep here.”

Sakura ran her fingers through his tangled hair. “Thought you wanted to have sex, hon.”

“Wan- _ ted  _ being operative.” He turned over to face her stomach and lifted her shirt to run a finger just over the line of her scar. “Wouldn’t say  _ no,  _ but…” She shivered as his lips brushed over the sensitive skin. “I just want to be by my family, regardless of where or how.”

“Ibiki?” she asked. 

“I’m okay with bed,” he yawned. “He’s right, we should take advantage of the free hours.”

“You sure?” Sakura tilted his face to hers, angling for a kiss as Raidou let her shirt fall back to her stomach. “Got me all worked up for nothing,” she murmured against his lips. “How rude.”

Raidou’s hand searched for Ibiki’s lap. “‘M I gonna have to do it for you?”

“No,” Ibiki said. “I’m perfectly capable of giving her what she deserves.” He leaned town to kiss Raidou and let Sakura rest a hand on his head. “You’re welcome to watch if you want.”

“Love to,” Raidou said.

Sakura broke them apart when she stood and turned off the TV. “Come get me,” she said, crooking a finger as she backed down the hall. “I know you want to.”

All three fell onto the bed, Sakura trapped between them as Ibiki rearranged the covers over everyone. “Here,” he said, opening his arms. “Let me hold you.”

Raidou rubbed a hand over her back as Ibiki smoothed one over her hip, under the waist of her pajamas. “It’s quiet,” he said softly. “Been a long time since it’s been this quiet.” He shuffled closer and cupped his hand over Ibiki’s. “Remember how you could barely get out of bed a few months ago? Had to help you up to pee every few minutes.” His laugh ruffled the hair on the back of her neck, and Ibiki reached out to brush his knuckles over Raidou’s cheek. “Everything’s different now.”

“I wouldn’t change it,” Ibiki said.

Sakura let out a quiet noise when Raidou’s hand slipped lower, avoiding the scar as much as he could as he sought out her folds. “It’s fine, Rai,” she said. “You don’t need to make it difficult on yourself.”

“Only if it’s really okay,” he said.

Ibiki caught her lips with his, taking the bottom gently between his lips as he rubbed up against Raidou’s hand. They moved in unison--slowly, with the utmost care and caution--to the sound of each other’s sighs, Sakura flushing under the attention before Raidou pulled Ibiki’s free hand down to rest over her stomach. “This is beautiful,” Ibiki exhaled. “You, our daughter,  _ us--”  _ his brow knit as Sakura trailed a finger over his Jacob’s Ladder-- “Sakura…”

“And what about these?” Sakura pushed Ibiki away to grip his sides, shaking her head at the way he cringed. “You’re not working out every day because you’re busy building a  _ life _ for us. You don’t get to get away with putting it on me,” she whispered in his ear as she looked over at Raidou. “I’ve seen you looking in the mirror after showering.” 

“Yeah, but--”

“None of that,” she said. She let herself slump to his chest, holding an arm out for Raidou to tuck himself under. “I didn’t mean scars were bad, baby,” she said, lips pressed to his forehead. “They’re not.” His gnarled skin heated under her lips, his hand coming to cover hers on his shoulder. “I love yours. Both of yours. But how long have you had to accept they’re a part of you now?”

“Years,” Ibiki said.

“I’ve had months,” she murmured. All three rested their foreheads together as she sighed. “It’s an adjustment. We’ve all had to get used to this new life, taking care of another person. It’s  _ hard,  _ I know. But you know what? It’s all worth it. Every goddamn second.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
